Disturbia
by LightSpirit
Summary: Terror arises when a mysterious serial killer strikes at Sun Hill, slaughtering many criminals and villains before they can ruin the lives and happiness of others. No trophies are taken, but a sign is always left - one word that spells out the killer...
1. Chapter 1: The One Word

**An alternative universe story that happens throughout the Paul Marquess era.**

**Sun Hill is terrorised by a mysterious serial killer, who targets and kills all the main villains in the area before they can ruin the Sun Hill Police Officers' happiness and lives, as well as the lives of other people.**

**But finding and identifying the killer is proved to not being at all easy.**

**Throughout this reign of terror, sixteen people are caught and slaughtered by the clever predator; all of whom are criminals and villains whose pose personal threats to many of Sun Hill Police Station's officers and certain members of the public.**

**No trophies are ever taken and no DNA or weapons are ever found at the murder scenes, but there is always a sign left on the victims' bodies or at the murder scene; the word "Disturbia".**


	2. Chapter 2: Jason meets Jack the Ripper

An unknown whereabouts in the city of London; a place where no one had known existed or ventured to. It was dark, grim and damp; there was no sunlight, only electric lights to give it what light it needed. It was so quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were drops of water dripping from the ceiling to the floor and small rodents searching for food and a place to sleep. Something was in that place that no one was to know of... or was someone in that place that no one was to know of...?

There was a certain room in this mysterious place, of which the iron door was always locked but never found and never known of... except by the resident. On the other side of the iron and highly secured door, the room was a place fit for one who loved to kill, whether it was animals or humans. The walls were covered by sharp, shiny weapons hanging on the ends of heavy chains from the ceiling and so many there were - there were knives, daggers, swords, machetes, spears, pronged forks, axes, chainsaws and every other sharp weapon with or without a blade that you could think of. All of them hanging along the wall in order of size from smallest to largest.

There were cupboards and storage units under all these sharp blades; inside were more weapons or other objects used for killing. One cupboard was filled with poisons; everything from deadly medicine ingredients to rat poison and extremely rare toxics found in snakes and other poisonous creatures. In another, there were drugs; everything from cannabis to ecstasy. Finally the storage unit was filled with guns; everything from pistols to machine guns and above the guns were bombs; just like the sharp weapons, everything was placed in order of size - smallest to largest.

All these objects of destruction were not the only something in this room that was not be found, as you thought, someone was there. But who? A shadow appeared on the heavily covered wall; a human, but not every detail can be given. The being was dressed in black; both clothes and footwear made of tight, black, shiny leather; the colour of the clothes matched the colour of the hair. It cannot be said if this being was male or female; black or white but whatever those answers might be, there were black marks made by some sort of make-up over the eyes; the immortal eyes. Only someone as dark on the inside as well as on the outside would be this hungry to kill.

The being walked over to the storage unit and took one of the explosive devices that destroyed whatever hit it's sphere of force when it was triggered; one of the most powerful of its kind. In-casing it in a highly secured case for carrying, the case was lifted and carried out of the room. The being was careful to lock the door as it was always locked and set out for the only thing it left its residence for. It walked out into the streets of London, with darkness and fog as its shield from being both identified and noticed.

Someone out there was only minutes or hours away from meeting their end... but who?


	3. Chapter 3: Victim No 1

Somewhere in an area of London called Sun Hill, there was a meeting being held by one who was seen as pure evil, especially by people with black and coloured skin. He was a villain and he was under investigation by Sun Hill Police and the Murder Investigation Team for the murder of Chief Inspector Derek Conway, who he had killed in a car explosion. This murderer was the racist villain, Jeff Simpson. At the current time, he and his followers were gathered at a hall listening to what he had to say about Sun Hill Police Station and another plan that he concocted.

He spoke out to his listeners, "We need to wipe out these fascist bastards and teach them a lesson. We want to send out a message and get ourselves heard."

Everyone shouted their agreeing response, hands rose up and cheering and clapping was heard. Suddenly, it grew so dark outside and some people sitting and standing by the windows took notice. They took a look outside through the glass and saw nothing - but fog. Fog thicker than they had ever seen before; they couldn't see a thing. However, they could see something that they made out to be a shadowy figure, but they couldn't see who it was. They couldn't even see where it was going. The figure disappeared. The watching people returned to hearing more words coming from Simpson. His speech was coming to an end but about ten minutes later, the extreme darkness turned into the previous lightness it had replaced. The people who had been watching the outside looked out the windows and saw that all the fog was gone. They looked around for people, but there was no one there.

Simpson spoke out his final words, "Getting that copper last month put us forward slightly, but it was a mere whisper and that has now died down. But we don't want a whisper, we want our voice to be heard over anyone else's. So Sun Hill it is next Friday. We'll need petrol bombs and lots of them for our little BBQ. Anyone up for roasted pork?"

Everyone stood up, cheered, clapped and shouted out "Yes!". Simpson stood on the edge of triumph as he listened to everyone's response and watched the reactions on their faces. Once the meeting was over, everyone stood up off their seats and left the community hall. Simpson left with his two henchmen, who had been accompanying him. He breathed in the air as he stepped out into the street; a sadistic smirk crossed his face. He walked over to his car, his two burly henchmen walking either side of him. The sliver Hyundai loomed into their sight. One of the back doors was opened for him to climb inside; the driver was to be one of the henchmen The other sat next to Simpson in the back. Simpson breathed in the deep smell of leather; he had it all - money, power and respect. What did everyone else have compared to him? Nothing; that was that. The car key was slid into the ignition and turned, but the engine gave a weak splutter. The key was turned again, but it just gave another splutter weaker than the first. Rolling his eyes, Simpson leaned forward.

"What's the problem?" He said impatiently. "I've got places to be!"

"The car won't start." The driver said through gritted teeth, turning the key in the ignition again. "It was working earlier."

Exasperated, Simpson sat back in his seat. "Well then do something about it!"

The driver turned and looked pointedly at the henchman sitting next to Simpson. "Jason, get out and have a look at what the problem is."

"Yeah sure."

Jason thrust opened the passenger door and walked to the front of the car. He lifted the bonnet and looked underneath it. It didn't look like there was anything wrong. He reached down to some wires, fiddled about and gave the driver the thumbs up sign to try again. The driver turned the key - the engine sprang to life - and there was an ear splitting, canon blasting of an explosion. Jason caught the full force to the explosive device and fell head first on top of the engine before the bonnet slammed shut on top of him, feeling the scorching agony of hot metal on his skin, only hearing the screams of anguish from inside the car as it exploded. Simpson and the driver were lying slumped in their seats, already dead to the world. The leather, the good expensive leather was burning, melting, sliding down their charred, burnt skin mixed with blood. The flames washed all over their bodies, sinking through their skin and right down to their bones. Their raw red skins was opened and slowly melting, the violent deadly flames becoming higher and higher until everything was swamped in a heap of flames and thick black smoke along with the smell; the smell of death.


	4. Chapter 4: The Investigation Begins

Minutes later, the sound of sirens were heard approaching the scene of the burning car. A police car came zooming out from around the corner and the brakes were slammed on a few feet away from Simpson's car. The two front doors opened and out climbed PC Reg Hollis and PC Tony Stamp from Sun Hill Police Station. They walked closer towards the car and saw that the explosion had killed both the car and people; they saw the remains of a body caught under the car bonnet. Tony was the one to radio the incident into Sun Hill.

"Sierra Oscar from 595, we need all the services down to the Cole Lane Estate! There's been a car explosion and we've found the remains of a body!"

"Received."

The two stunned police officers could only stand back and watch the burning flames rise up through the cold February night air.

It was within the next half hour that the whole area was full with police officers, fire-fighters and paramedics. The roaring flames were extinguished by the cold water from the fire-fighters' huge hoses; they were the ones to discover the other two bodies inside the burnt vehicle that was now looking like ashes and cinder. The three bodies were removed, put onto the stretchers and covered in thick red blankets; they were too awful for anyone else to see, even if all that was there were bones. Crime scene examiners were using their forensic skills to look for something that would give clues to who had done this. They found what had caused the explosion, but there was something else - was it a clue? Had the killer left it behind? Was it their signature? A piece of the engine had been removed and was just lying there on the ground. They picked it up, but there was something on it; a word, a single word - 'Disturbia'.

A few streets away was where the investigation was being held - Sun Hill. Sun Hill Police had once again joined forces with the Murder Investigation Team. It didn't matter who had been killed; it was still an unjustified killing and it had to be investigated. However, many procedures had to go underway before the whole station could be briefed on what had happened - the senior officers wanted to wait until all the forensic evidence was finished and the bodies had been identified. So for that night, the relief was stood down and everyone was sent home, wondering what tomorrow would reveal.

The next morning when the officers arrived into work, they were instantly called to the briefing room. The uniform police constables and sergeants sat in the briefing room, while the constables and sergeants of CID were seated upstairs in their area of the station. Detective Chief Inspector Jack Meadows was the one to brief CID, while Superintendent Tom Chandler briefed Uniform. This was what he had to say:

"Last night, Jeffery Simpson was killed in a car explosion on the Cole Lane Estate. The remains of the two other bodies found in the car were his two henchmen. You've been wondering if the explosion was an accident, well I have to tell you that this investigation is now a murder investigation. Forensics have found a bomb that was placed in the engine and connected to the ignition. Forensics think that the car failed to start at first and one of Simpson's men went to investigate, which is why his body was under the car bonnet. We will be helping MIT with their enquires, but finding the culprit doesn't appear to be easy. Simpson had many enemies as you all know, so it will be hard to rule out which one went as far as killing him. We were all enemies of Simpson's because he was wanted in connection with the murder of Chief Inspector Derek Conway, but that doesn't mean to say that one of us planted that bomb in his car. Something else that we must point out is that we believe the killer left what looks like a signature at the murder scene so if we can find anyone who uses this signature, then we will have found the killer."

Simpson's photo was on the display board, but the signature that the Superintendent at made reference to was also there. This signature was new to everyone; the only question they all had was what did it mean? The officers looked at the photo of the rather disturbing word; it was like it was burning their eyes and their souls. It was also like someone was calling out to them 'Disturbia'.


	5. Chapter 5: One Down and Fifteen To Go

The investigation into Jeff Simpson's death went on for some months; nothing was a success. Every suspect who came to mind had an alibi for the time of the murder; the investigation was turning cold. The killer had kept well hidden in its secret lair, planning when to strike again.

The killer always chose very carefully who to strike and when to strike; it knew when its next victim would need to be dealt with. But who would the next victim be?

Everything at Sun Hill had been a little bit more peaceful since Jeff Simpson's death, although some of his followers were furious but at the same time scared. They worried if the killer would target them, so they felt they had to be careful even though none of them were touched by a strange being with a weapon in their hand. The people of Sun Hill were always wondering if the killer would kill again, but months went by and no one else was killed in the same fashion as Simpson. So everyone was mistaken; maybe Simpson was to be the only victim of the killer... but they were wrong...

The killer hadn't finished yet...

Things stirred in the secret lair. The walls covered in weapons were once again covered in a shadow; the killer had made a decision. Someone else had to die; someone was to become a second victim to this predator. As like before, the killer walked over to the storage unit only this time, it took a gun; a machine gun - the most powerful one of all. Taking the gun, it's ammunition and in-casing everything in a highly secured case for carrying, the case was lifted and carried out of the room. The killer was careful to lock the door as usual and set out for what it left its residence for the first time it struck. It walked out into the streets of London, with its shield of darkness and fog arising once again.

Someone out there was just hours or minutes away from meeting their end... but who?


	6. Chapter 6: Victim No 2

Superintendent Tom Chandler; a corrupt, heartless and ruthless man. One with a past of many dark secrets that said what he was capable of. Not even a relationship with attractive Detective Sergeant Debbie McAllister could change him. Debbie was even pregnant with his child, not that that had lightened him in any way. His colleagues DCI Jack Meadows and DC Mickey Webb were looking for something to prove his corruption, but no one would say anything. As it had happened, Chandler had just married the pregnant Debbie and was expecting a good wedding night where they were now, even though he knew she couldn't do that because of her condition. But he wanted it; he wasn't going to let a pregnancy get in the way of physical intimacy between him and his wife. Even though Debbie was saying and meaning "no", Chandler wouldn't take it for an answer and he struggled with her.

However, someone else was joining them outside in the storm of hailstones; although the falling stones didn't bother them and they were careful not leave footprints anywhere. The fog and darkness surrounded the area so no one could see anything. This was it; the killer had arrived. The case was opened and what was inside it was removed.

It was twilight, pitch dark; the air was humid and damp. The thick fog hung in the air dense and suffocating. If anyone were to look outside, they'd see nothing expect the thick layer of cloud. The hailstones clattered onto the ground, hit cars and houses, bouncing loudly. The killer moved swiftly over to an open window. There was its target. The man who had caused so much misery to all around him. The killer narrowed its eyes as it looked through the open bedroom window. Debbie lay huddled on the bed with Chandler standing above her. He had a cruel smirk on his face before looking up into the skylight as there was a particularly loud click. A gun loading which he mistook for thunder. The hailstones hitting the glass were the last thing he saw, for an army of bullets entered the back of his head, splattering his blood all over the wall. Debbie screamed, horrified. The bed was spattered with bits of brains and skull. Her screams continued even as the evil Superintendent, his head blown off, thudded to the ground, finally beaten once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7: The Letter In Red

Shaken was only one word to describe the officers at Sun Hill now that their Superintendent had been brutally murdered by a killer they had not caught. The widow was shocked, but not devastated by her husband's death; she had known how cruel he was, so maybe his murder had set her free from a living hell. Though trauma ran through her veins like the bullets that killed her husband; being right there when a brutal murder happens is something that can shock anyone.

Relief was a word to describe the feelings of DCI Jack Meadows and DC Mickey Webb; the two officers who had been on a mission to expose Chandler for the corrupt scum he really was. But now someone had eliminated their problems for them and they no longer had a corrupt boss to worry about. But procedure still had to take place.

* * *

MIT were called in again and just like before, every suspect that came to mind had rock solid alibis for the time of the murder. But there was one clue to who the killer was and yes, their suspicions were correct; it was the same killer from the previous murder. The same signature left at the murder scene of Jeff Simpson was found at the murder scene of Tom Chandler - the word "Disturbia" had been keyed into the bonnet of his car and they automatically knew the meaning of the sign.

With the pictures of the victims on the notice board in the incident room, the investigating were asking their questions.

"We know from this signature that Simpson and Chandler were murdered by the same killer, but what's the connection between the two of them?" DCI Ross of MIT was the one to answer that question.

Other questions could've been asked, but before they could, Mickey Webb entered the room carrying something found at the murder scene.

"Gov, this was found at the murder scene; it's been dusted for fingerprints - nothing."

The something found with no fingerprints was a letter; it was encased in an envelope and had two names computer-typed on it - DCI Jack Meadows and DC Mickey Webb.

"And it's addressed to us," Jack Meadows. "Well open it, see what it says."

Mickey followed the orders of his DCI and friend; he took out the piece of paper and read out loud what it said.

_Dear DCI Meadows and DC Webb,_

_You have been on a mission to expose a corrupt and evil man, a man who just so happened to be your boss… well you needn't worry anymore because I have taken care of things._

_Of course Chandler was guilty of the terrible crime he was accused of, but like most victims of sexual assault, his victim was too scared to say anything… at least I managed to stop him from doing it again._

_I know you're all wanting to know who I am and what connection my victims had to each other… well the clue is that they both had something in common. You're the detectives… you do the rest. And let's hope you find a better Superintendent to replace the last - one who actually cares about his officers._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Disturbia_

The letter written in red sent shivers down the Detective's spines; they felt as if they were being watched, watched by something in the room that wasn't even there. The letter was stuck up on the notice board, but they knew they'd never be able to trace it to the writer - it had been typed on a computer so anyone could've written it and put it where it had been found. But there was one thing they were certain of.

"It's official," said DCI Ross. "Two murders in the same year and both committed by the same killer. What Simpson and Chandler had in common is probably that they were both guilty of serious crimes - Simpson; murder and Chandler; rape. We have a serial killer in our midst."

"So what are you saying? This killer is one eliminating criminals?" DCI Meadows said.

"It looks like it and how this killer knows who its victims are is what we need to find out."

What they needed to find out… how did this killer know what was going on? Maybe it had psychic powers or something. Whatever it was, this was not going to be easy to discover.

* * *

Later that day, DCI Meadows and DC Webb were leaving work; both had something to say.

"So now that Chandler's dead, who's going to be taking over?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure, these things can take time." Jack said.

"Well the killer did have a point in that letter - let's hope we do find someone better and who actually cares about us; maybe you should take the job Gov."

"Me? Nah I don't know about that; I'm happy to remain as DCI and I am glad that we did discover the truth about Chandler, even if it was after he was dead. So what's say you and me go for a drink; a quiet pint as good mates?"

"You know Gov, that's the best idea I've heard all day."

Two friends indeed; off they went to do something that all friends do. At least Jack and Mickey's father and son like friendship was still in good form, but was everyone in Sun Hill safe? It wouldn't be long before another guilty someone was caught in the killer spider's web.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Down and Fourteen To Go

Another murder investigation was turning cold; they couldn't find anything to identify the killer of Tom Chandler and Jeff Simpson. The killer had kept well hidden in its secret lair, planning when to strike again.

The killer always chose very carefully who to strike and when to strike; it knew when its next victim would need to be dealt with. But who would the next victim be?

Changes happened at Sun Hill after Chandler's death and all for the best; a new Superintendent that was right for the job arrived soon afterwards and took Chandler's place - Superintendent Adam Okaro. What made this Superintendent stand out most from others was his skin colour; he was black, but that didn't make him unworthy of the job. He was everything Chandler wasn't - kind, caring and a good officer. He settled in well at Sun Hill and he had an old friend from years ago to give him company and support - Inspector Gina Gold. They had been an item many years ago, but feelings between them now were just mutual and Adam was married with two children. There was however one similarity between Okaro and Chandler - Adam wanted to catch the killer on loose as well, but nothing was going anywhere. This killer was extremely unpredictable; no one knew when it would strike. The people of Sun Hill were still scared, wondering if the killer would kill again, but like after Simpson's death, months went by and no one else was killed by the killer who called itself "Disturbia". But that didn't mean Disturbia had finished… they were all mistaken when they thought that Simpson was to be the only victim... so what if the killer wasn't yet?

And finished yet was indeed not what Disturbia was...

* * *

Things stirred in the secret lair one night. The walls covered in weapons were once again covered in a shadow; the killer had made a decision. Someone else had to die; someone was to become a third victim to this predator. Unlike before, Disturbia walked over to the wall where every bladed weapon hang by heavy chains from the ceiling and its choice of weapon this time was a sword. A long silver, shining sword, like the ones used by the Romans in battle with a razor sharp blade that would cut through anything it struck. The sword was taken and put onto a belt that was worn around the killer's waist; it was taken out of the room as the one wearing it walked outside. Disturbia was careful to lock the door as usual and set out for what it left its residence for the first two times it struck. It walked out into the streets of London, with its shield of darkness and fog arising once again.

Someone else out there was just hours or minutes away from meeting their end... but who?


	9. Chapter 9: Victim No 3

Now no one else had been killed by Disturbia since Tom Chandler, but there were six people who were killed by someone else… and all these victims were women; no woman in Sun Hill was safe from another serial killer who had struck. This second reign of terror had started in July when a young woman named Liz Chambers was found murdered on the bank of the River Thames. Her death was followed by five others; Tina Pope, Kelly Lewis, Miriam Wray, Lucy Corrigan and Vicky Casson. But no one could work out what these women had in common and why they were targeted. All they knew was that Sun Hill had a second killer on the loose, only this one didn't make any contact with the station and didn't give themselves a name, so this murderer was simply named "The Sun Hill Serial Killer". there had been three plausible suspects in the case - Martin Porter, a psychopathic solicitor, Shane Pellow, an undertaker and boyfriend to the first victim and Simon Kitson, a reporter with the Canley Evening News. Though there was no evidence against these men, Simon seemed to be the most dangerous because he had an unhealthy interest in the case and seemed to know a lot of personal details about the victims.

Now Simon wasn't the killer, but little did he know that he was the one who had put those women in grave danger and he was doing it again; he was dating PC Cass Rickman, a fun-loving, bright young woman and fine police officer. But fun-loving wasn't the feeling that Cass was feeling at that very moment in time.

She was sitting on a chair that she was tied to and was blindfolded; she was terrified, she didn't know what was going on or why she was wherever she was in that position. What she did know was the events of that evening so far - she had realised that she had started to feel uneasy in Simon's presence and decided to end her relationship with him. As a touch of light relief, her friend FDO Robbie Cryer had organised a talent contest, Cop Idol and she, Cass and their friend PC Kerry Young were meant to be star turns in a tribute to the girl band Atomic Kitten, but Cass wanted to finish things with Simon first. How she wished she just went to Cop Idol instead, for when she arrived at the meeting point, she became alarmed when there was no sign of Simon. As she started to walk off, a car honked and she went to investigate. The car was unoccupied but as she peered through the window, she was thrown against the vehicle and a hand was slammed over her mouth. She regained consciousness in the boot of the car, only to be battered over the head again when she created a commotion. The place that she was taken to and was being held hostage in was a derelict warehouse by the Thames. Poor Cass; she wanted to know why she was there and she knew that the person holding her there was going to kill her, but why? What did Cass ever do?

The answer to that question is Simon Kitson.

Simon wasn't the Sun Hill Serial Killer and the serial killer who was holding Cass hostage, preparing to kill her just like the other six women. The killer was wearing a long dark coat, a cap and had a scarf wrapped around their face; the face of Pat Kitson, Simon's sister. A sister in love with her brother and not in a sisterly way, but in an incestuous way. Incest is something that only certain people commit with their close relatives, whether it's siblings or parents abusing their children and it was something that Pat and Simon committed when they were younger. Though Simon had grown out of it and moved on from his "mistakes", Pat never let it go; in her eyes, her brother belonged to her and no other woman was to touch him or go near him. That was her motive for killing the six other women - she accused them of getting too close to him so she decided they had to be eliminated. Something that was even more mysterious was the disappearance of Simon's wife Jennifer eighteen months earlier; maybe Pat knew what had happened to her. But out of all her victims, she hated Cass the most because Cass had been having an intimate relationship with Simon, but it had angered Pat furthermore when she had caught them in bed together. Now it was time for her to get revenge. She looked for her scissors, but she couldn't find them; she had wanted to chop all of Cass's lovely hair off to make her look ugly, but it was something she was just going to have to abort. At least she still had her murder weapon; the same weapon she'd used to strangle her other victims with.

She walked around her still and silent hostage, who was visibly shaking violently with fright. Pat smiled evilly; she thought she'd sent out a clear warning to the women of Sun Hill. No one can have Simon, no one! No one except her, he was hers, all hers! He'd have to pay too; for rejecting her, for driving her to this. He had to understand that she was doing it for them, so they could be together. No one else understood, but no matter what, no one else was having him, least of all this one who thought being a copper made her invincible. Pat traced her fingers around Cass's hair and her eyes travelled to the electrical wire on the table behind her. It was time to die. Taking Cass by the hands, she tied her to a winch and Cass was slowly raised off the ground. Finally her blindfold was removed and she was her captor, but Pat's face was still concealed. Pat moved to the table but as her back was turned, Cass and the area behind her were covered in thick fog. Cass thought she was going blind; she couldn't see anything, but then she found herself being gagged. Pat was at the table and reached out a hand to pick up the wire… and a stinging pain shot through her body from her arm; her reaching hand had been sliced off in an instance. Pat screamed as she could feel the pain. She turned to confront her attacker and screamed when she saw a sword brandished in front of her. She wanted to run, but the blade was too quick for her. The intruder raised the sword and drove it through Pat Kitson's neck, cutting swiftly through the skin and bones; the head came off in one slice and the body fell to the floor, bathed in its own blood. The assailant stood above her as the head rolled across the warehouse floor and coming to a stop where the haunted, fearful eyes of Pat Kitson stared at her assailant, blank, milky white and lifeless. Her headless body lay sprawled on the floor, blood pouring into a puddle from her open neck where bones and blood vessels were visible; Disturbia had indeed struck again and the reign of the Sun Hill Serial Killer was over.


End file.
